1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an appliance for the alignment of onions or other vegetable bulbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Onions intended for consumption must in general be subjected to one or more processes. These processes may be, inter alia: the removal of top and root ends, the removal of the outermost skins and the cutting of the onions into slices. If these processes do not take place by hand but by machine, the onions will have to be presented to the respective processing machine with their axial direction in a particular position. This oriented presentation can of course take place by hand, but this is a labour-intensive, relatively costly job.